Mood Swings?
by Yumae-chan
Summary: Tenten mengalami mood up and down selama beberapa minggu dan ia selalu ingin memainkan rambut yang panjang dan indah milik sang suami, Neji. Namun, Neji selalu menolaknya dan membuat Tenten sedih, bagaimana cara Neji untuk membawa kembali mood ceria sang istri?. One Shoot. Rated M for soft LIME. RnR pwease?


**Title : Mood Swing?**

**Pairing : Neji-Tenten**

**Rate : T-M**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yumae-chan**

"Tenten, hentikan!" seru seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahunan berambut panjang dan memiliki mata berwarna lavender.

"Aku hanya ingin memegangnya, Neji," ucap seorang perempuan berambut cepol sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi itu sangat menggangu, bermainlah dengan rambutmu sendiri," Neji memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan aktifitas membaca bukunya yang terganggu oleh ulah dari sang istri yang baru ia nikahi 5 bulan yang lalu.

Tenten semakin cemberut melihat tingkah sang suami yang mengacuhkannya tersebut, "_Baka no Neji!_" ucapnya agak lirih namun, Neji masih dapat mendengarnya. Neji hanya menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan dari istrinya tersebut, walaupun sudah bisa di bilang dewasa namun, Tenten belum bisa menghilangkan sikap kekanakannya yang menurut Neji sangat lucu.

Neji hendak membalik halaman berikutnya saat ia kembali merasa tarikan-tarikan kecil dari rambutnya yang kembali dibuat menjadi mainan oleh Tenten.

"Tenten sudah ku bilang hentikan," gerutu Neji kembali.

"Tidak mau," ucap Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidah dari mulut mungilnya. Neji hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan tingkah laku Tenten.

"Neji," panggil Tenten sambil masih memainkan rambut suaminya itu.

"Apa?" balas Neji dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak jadi!" ucap Tenten dengan nada kesal sambil menarik keras-keras rambut laki-laki bermata amethyst tersebut.

"Aduh, Tenten!" gerutunya sambil mengelus kepala bagian kanan.

"_BAKA NO NEJI! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAA!_," teriak Tenten sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa ruang tengahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

'BRRAAKK'

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras-keras. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sensitif istrinya akhir-akhir ini dan melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara isakan terdengar dari lantai dua, tentu saja itu berasal dari Tenten. Neji menghela nafas panjang, ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, meletakkannya dimeja dan beranjak untuk menghampiri istrinya.

"Tenten," panggil Neji dari luar pintu.

"Pergi!" seru Tenten dari dalam kamar. Neji kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, benar kata Shikamaru kalau perempuan itu menyusahkan. Tanpa menghiraukan seruan sang istri, Neji memutar knob pintu di hadapannya dan saat hendak melangkahkan kaki kanannya memasuki kamar, seketika itu juga sebuah kunai melayang langsung menuju ke arah Neji, dengan sekali reflek Neji pun dapat menghindari kunai tersebut.

'Fyuh, untung saja' ucap Neji dalam hati.

"Tenten," panggil Neji kembali, terlihat sang istri meringkuk ditengah kasur sambil menangis. Neji berjalan sampai disamping kasur. Tenten dapat merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergoyang menandakan Neji ikut bergabung dengannya di kasur.

"Hey," ucap Neji lembut sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajah sang istri.

"Maafkan aku," Neji meminta maaf.

"Tapi Neji-_kun_ marah," ucap Tenten masih dengan nada cemberut.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah," Neji mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Tenten dengan jempolnya.

"Bohong," Tenten menampik tangan Neji yang hendak menyentuh pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Neji sambil memajukan wajahnya lalu mencium Tenten tepat di bibirnya dan berhasil membuat Tenten terkaget, matanya membesar melihat aksi sang suami. Neji masih terus mencium Tenten walaupun ia belum kunjung membalasnya, beberapa detik kemudian Neji mulai merasakan sang istri membalas ciuman tersebut.

Merasa sang istri membalas, ia pun semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Tenten juga mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar lehernya. Neji menjilat bagian bawah bibir Tenten meminta akses untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh mulut sang istri namun, Tenten tetap bersi kukuh untuk tidak membuka mulutnya, frustasi dengan keteguhan sang istri Neji pun mengigit bibirnya.

"Ah… ," erang Tenten tiba-tiba dan Neji munggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tenten.

Mereka berdua memecah ciuman panas tersebut untuk sekedar menghirup udara lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas tersebut dan tubuh Neji mulai menindih tubuh mungil sang istri. Neji kembali melepas mulut Tenten, ia mencium pipi sang istri kemudian berpindah untuk menciumi leher jenjangnya. Awalnya Neji hanya mengecup-ngecup leher sang istri namun, aksi tersebut berubah menjadi hisapan, gigitan dan jilatan yang sangat merangsang.

"Ne-Neji… ahh," desah Tenten.

'Dapat!' ucap Neji dalam Neji ketika ia dapat menemukan titik lemah sang istri yaitu dibagian leher yang terhubung dengan pundaknya. Aksi Neji semakin menggila, ciumannya semakin menurun ke daerah dada Tenten.

"Neji… ," terdengar sang istri menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak di hiaraukan olehnya, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya ketika tiba-tiba tangan Tenten mendorong dada bidang sang suami.

"Neji hentikan," Tenten mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji kebingungan, ia memandangi wajah sang istri dari atas.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya," ucap Tenten dengan nada agak sedikit menyesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neji, terlihat ia sedikit kecewa dengan Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum kemudian ia membawa tubuh Neji untuk berbaring disampingnya, lalu menarik tangan kirinya dan menempelkannya di perutnya. Neji menatap bingung tingkah sang istri.

"Dapatkah kau merasakannya?" tanya Tenten.

Neji berpikir sejenak untuk memecahkan kode yang di berikan oleh sang istri, lalu 'mungkinkah… '

"Tenten, kau… ," mata Neji membesar menyadari maksud dari sang istri.

"Ya, minggu lalu Tsunade-_sama_ memberitahuku kalau umurnya baru dua bulan," ucap Tenten dengan nada gembira.

"Ke-kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" seru Neji dengan nada khawatir.

" Ah ak-aku, aku… ," Tenten terperanjat mendengar nada bicara sang suami dan salah mengartikannya, air mata kembali terkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

Melihat hal ini Neji menjadi semakin khawatir dan menyadari nada bicaranya yang terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat Tenten ingin menangis.

"Sayang, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Neji mengusap sudut mata Tenten dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya khawatir, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku segera setelah menerima informasi penting ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganmu," imbuh Neji panjang lebar.

Tenten mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke arah Neji.

"Aku hanya takut Neji-_kun_ marah," ucap Tenten dengan nada dan tatapan _innocent_. Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tenten, kenapa aku harus marah ketika aku mendengar bahwa kau sedang mengandung? Sungguh alasan yang konyol,"

Neji mengecup lembut dahi Tenten.

"Jadi Neji-_kun_ tidak marah?" tanyanya polos dengan mata coklat madu lebarnya yang sedikit berseri.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tenten pun memeluk Neji.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus tidur, ibu hamil tidak boleh kelelahan," ucap Neji dengan mimik yang sungguh di luar karakternya, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Tenten, memeluknya erat.

"Emmhh… tapi Neji," panggil Tenten.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku ingin makan _Dango_."

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam, bagaimana kalau besok saja?" bujuk Neji, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:30 malam.

Tenten mulai menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya dan Neji tahu apa yang akan datang berikutnya.

"Neji-_kun_ tidak sayang padaku dan juga Neji-_kun_ tidak sayang pada bayinya," dengan wajah cemberut Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Neji. Neji menghela nafas panjang, tentu ia akan selalu mengalami hal ini sampai sang bayi lahir ke dunia dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dengan berat Neji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Tenten melirik Neji dari sudut matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Mau berapa _Dango_?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Tenten sambil meloncat memeluk Neji. Neji tersentak kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba sang istri kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**A/N :**

**Dafuk (dada emfuk) I just write? o_O definitely Mae just lost her mind.**

**Kyaaa! / *blushing* entah apa yang Mae pikirkan, tadinya cuma mau di buat sweet aja eh… tiba-tiba pikiran ****sedikit**** mesumnya ikut nongol *plakk* digampar Ero Sanin**

**Maafkan Moe-mu yang kawaii ini T^T hehe…**

**Before you leave would you mind to review this story? *tebar kissu :* pada pingsan semua -..-**

**Jaa nee di cerita NejiTen Mae yang selanjutnya…**


End file.
